QUAINT REVENGE
by miamachi
Summary: An agent. Plotting to kill a business tycoon. A girl, extracting revenge to her father. Revenge. Angst. Love. Little MxR and MxN
1. Determination

"_The demonic spirits lurking around my body… they're forcing me to do it… forcing me to kill you ruthlessly… I must kill every single cell living inside your body… but I can't… even the most demonic spirit can't force me to do that… Because I love you dearly… even if it means DEATH…"_

**QUAINT REVENGE**

**Miamachi**

**This is our first angst fic. I thought about this many times before and I think that we should make a fic that is an angst-themed.**

**ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She was walking along the dark corridor of her apartment. She saw her landlady and greeted her with a smile. She went to her room, locked it, and sat beside the bed. She threw her black bag and undressed her body-fit black shirt. She took off her boots and her contact lenses. She immediately undressed herself and accidentally knocked the bag off the table. It fell on the floor, revealing some gruesome katanas and shotguns, all full of blood. "Is there anything wrong, Miyu-chan?" a lady from outside shouted. "Iie! It's alright!" and she picked up the weapons. She's from a mission… a mission in which she calls "Spree".

_Flashback_

_A young lady was walking in the busy streets of Yade, now called Tokyo. She was clad in plain red shirt and maong pants. Holding in her hand was an envelope, full of pictures and biodatas. She's looking for work. Because of tiredness, she fell at the street, causing for the passers-by to have a commotion. Then a face stood in front of her blurry eyes… he carried her away from the crowd._

"_Are you feeling alright?" Jinno asked. "Uhm… y-yeah… where am I?" she asked him. "You're here… at my office. You fainted while you're working. I thought you are my daughter… so I carried you here. But I was wrong. Anyway, what is your name?" Jinno explained and asked. "M-mikan… Mikan Sakura…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Damn… I can't sleep."

She called upon Ruka, another agent from Kamikaze. "Still awake?" he asked her on the phone. "I can't sleep." She briefly told him. "Want me to go there?" Ruka asked her. "No need. Actually, visiting time is over. I just want to ask something" she replied. "What?" he asked again. "Do I really have to kill?" Ruka was stunned with this, _"She's killing so many people already… why she has to ask this?" _ "Hello?" Miyu ask. "H-huh? Well, that's part of our job and—" Ruka was interrupted. "My conscience is killing me, Ruka. I want to live" then she hanged up the phone.

_Flashback_

"_So, tell me something about yourself." Jinno told her. "I'm an abandoned child… my mother was killed when I was four. My father left me alone in out hut when I was twelve. He left a note, saying that I'm too old to be taken care of. Our neighbors said that my father left with a woman from our village at dawn of that day. He even threatened them not to tell it to me. I was 15 when I was forced to look for a job to fend myself. My grandmother had died of cancer recently… so I was a total abandoned child. I don't know who my relatives are. I'm currently living in a suburban part of Yade. Alone and desperate… I need a job."_

_She told him. Jinno thought of giving her the long-vacant job his girlfriend left. No, it wasn't being his girl or whatever… it's being of an agent… a serial killer. But she was too young, based on his observation; she must be 16 or 17 right now. "How old are you?" he casually asked her. "16." She answered back and put rice in her mouth._

"_Don't you like to extract revenge to your…father?" he asked her while she was eating. She was obviously in shock and stunned. She mumbled. "Pardon me?" he cleared his throat and ate the remaining strawberries on the table. "Yes… I would like. If I were given a chance… why not?" she replied to the question as if she wasn't talking about her father. "I would like to chop him bits." Then she flashed an evil smile. __**"Perfect… you're on the job" **__Jinno thought._

_End of Flashback_

Miyu stood up from bed and looked outside the mirror. She glanced upon something shiny from below. (She's in the fourth floor) She cripped and took her sniper gun beneath her bed. She aimed the target to the object below her. "Fugo" she held her breath. He was one of the enemies… Jinno told her that the members of Fugo are big haters of Kamikaze. She did not have second thoughts. She cripped again and put on the silencer off the mouth of the sniper. Then she aimed again. Shot… two shots… three shots. She was smiling sheepishly when she saw the body flooded with blood. She took away the gun, and threw herself in the bed. "Blood" she whispered.

_Flashback_

"_Miyu… that is your new name" Jinno told her as he handed her the guidelines. "M-miyu? Why do I have—""You have to change your identity so that no one can identify you, Miyu" Jinno replied without looking at her. "That envelope contains the new Mikan… the new YOU" _

_Stunned. Confused. Shocked. "This isn't good" she said to herself._

"_The training would be hard… for a young girl like you." A man told her from behind. She was sitting behind the monkey bars. "W-who are you?" she foolishly asked. She doesn't know him… or… "I'm Ruka. Son of Jinno. Why are you here?" he asked why he sat beside her. "J-jinno saved me from harm. I decided to be an..—" she can't continue what she was saying. "So, you want to be an agent huh?" Ruka teasingly asked. He flashed his most "disgusting" grin ever and smiled at Mikan. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Miyu. Miyu Sakura" she replied. "HAHAHA. You should never give your surname to someone you don't know. I know Miyu. The REAL Miyu. Obviously, my evil father gave you that fucking name. You're Mikan, right?" He sarcastically said. "Yeah." She just replied._

_End of Flashback_

When she woke up the next day, she checked on her window the man she shot. "Idiots." She remarked when she saw paramedics and police scanning the area. The citizens are gossiping about it. She hit an eye looking at her from the scene. An eye of the police. "Fuck you, officer" she said as she went to her bathroom. She was expecting the police… and her instincts are always right. She had already hid all her gadgets and weapons inside a hidden "somewhere" only she knows. "Open the door" someone from the outside commanded. "Its open, imbecile." Then the door flung. She was just clothed with her bathrobe because she's from the showers. The two officers were completely embarassed. "Why are you here?" she asked. She even smiled at one of the officers. "W-we're just going to ask you if you happen to hear gunshots l-last night?" one of them uttered. "Oh yeah! There were shoutings there and then I heard three gunshots. I saw the gunman rode in a motorcycle." She lied. "Where did they go?" the cute officer said. "I think… it's none of our business. So, could you step out of my door and let me dress? Or you want to watch me while I dress?""Eh?" one of the officers jawdropped. "Gomen… gomen." Then the two officers hurriedly went down.

After she closed the door, she laughed. "How foolish!" then she dressed. She went down and rode in her convertible Ferrari Enzo. As she passed by the scene, she jokingly mouthed at one of the officers: "Call me" (how bad!)

KAMIKAZE OFFICE 213 YODE-ICHIO STREET SHINIGAWA, TOKYO

(all addresses are fictious)

"How come you're late?" Jinno asked her. "It's the second time you're late!""I'm sorry for my negligence. I woke up late again this morning, I can't sleep last night." She told them and bowed. "This shouldn't be repeated." Narumi said. "We called you about a case we want you to personally handle." Misaki (girl) said.

"But I wasn't finished with the spree yet!" she complained. "You must prioritize this first. Let Ruka handle the spree." Persona peacefully said and sipped his coffee. "You're really going to kill me, eh?" she asked them.

"You must be trained." Was all Jinno could say. Ruka stood up in the swivel chair. "Miyu, I believe in your prowess. Let me handle the spree. Please?" he said. "alright." And the board rejoiced.

Outside of the meeting complex, Mikan and Ruka are in a hot tonsil war. After they kissed, "Just be fine. If you can't handle it, just call me. I'll secretly help you." Ruka assured her. "Ruka, I don't know if we should continue this relationship." She said. "We're in great condition, Miyu. Nothing to worry about." Ruka told her. "Honey…" and Ruka kissed her again.

But as they caressed each other at each other's arm… a heinous crime can't escape from a watchful eye. "I knew it." Jinno said. He then called in the intercom Ruka. Only him…

Ruka entered the office. "Dad" he called. "Have you read the guidelines, my son?" he asked him while looking at the computer. "Yes""Was it clear to you?" he asked again. "THEN WHY DID YOU VIOLATED IT?!" Jinno shouted at him and threw him the guideline book. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU VIOLATED IT?!?" he reapeted. "Wait, I do not understand!" he resisted. "MIYU! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I SAW YOU BOTH AT THE BACK OF THE COMPLEX!" Jinno slapped him with these words. "But—""No buts about it! You'll be sent to another office to continue the spree. She can't concentrate if you're here.""NO! I LOVE HER DAD!" he complained. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING RUKA! YOU ARE A KILLER AND A KILLER DOES NOT LOVE!" and Jinno sent him out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HI GUYS! THIS IS REALLY HARD TO CONTINUE ESPECIALLY NOW THAT THE REQUIREMENTS IN MY SCHOOL ARE NEEDED TO BE ACCOMPLISHED BUT ANYWAY, DON'T WORRY. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THIS ALONG WITH THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING. KUDOS!**


	2. Busted!

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING RUKA! YOU ARE A KILLER AND A KILLER DOES NOT LOVE!" Jinno shouted at him. "Dad…" his bangs are covering half of his face. He was feeling dim. Jinno sent him out.

_Flashback (Ruka)_

"_I don't understand! I was feeling dirty and bloody while I'm shooting at those Fugu guys. I'm feeling bad. But now, I wanted to kill! I think I'm becoming a vampire!" she complained to Ruka. "Hey, it's normal. Just relax and unwind." He told her while he munched on his junkfood at the Central Town. They are leisuring themselves there. Actually, he will help Miyu buy her dress and essential things. _

"_I'm becoming gruesome…" she whispered to herself. "I heard that." Ruka told her. "What?" she asked like she did not speak for the last 20 seconds. "Gruesome? HAHAHA. You're really a joker, Miyu. C'mon and be fast choosing your dress. Aren't you excited? It's your first mission!" he excitedly told her._

_Her first mission was the haunting for the owner of an oil firm who swindled Persona's money. She doesn't know Persona and the other members of the board until then. She chose this halter, backless black dress and a slip-on high-heel sandal. She was pretty that time. While they're inside the van, Ruka whispered a phrase to her, "You're beautiful tonight." She smiled at him. She was only 18, she debuted inside the Kamikaze… with her Kamikaze family. Ruka was mesmerized with her looks. "Miyu…" he called her. "Hmm?" Miyu looked at him. He was pale (and this is normal whenever Ruka feels excited, shocked, or nervous) and his lips were almost white. "Are you feeling bad?" she asked. She touched his face but Ruka held her arm, he held her close and their faces are like 5 centimeters away from each other. Ruka kissed her lips. _

"_Say something." She told him_

"_It was—"_

"_I liked it, Ruka"_

"_Me, too"_

_They went off the van and entered the gala. It took only twenty minutes for them to kidnap and kill the said swindler. It was quiet and nobody noticed the man and them are gone. "Perfect, son. Congratulations" Jinno told Ruka as he called him on the phone._

_End of Flashback_

Ruka decided to go to Miyu's apartment. He climbed onto the fire escape. Visiting hours is two hours over. He knocked at the window. Miyu was busy preparing her "toys". Ruka knocked louder. Miyu looked at the window. "What the—Ruka? Why are you here?" she opened the window and let Ruka in. As Ruka's feet touched the ground, he grabbed Miyu and kissed her deeply. "They'll send me to the annex" he told her as she prepares coffee for him. "Why?" she briefly asked. "Miyu… Dad found out about our relationship." He honestly answered her. "H-huh? D-does that mean I'm fired?" she worryingly asked. "No! No! It's just, they'll send me to another office at Kyoto to continue the spree. We'd be separated… and I don't know if we'll ever see each other again." And he sipped another drink from the coffee. Miyu's eyes are filling up with tears. Then she suddenly dropped on her knees, face on her palms. "Hey there… (puts the coffee on the table) Don't cry. We'll find a way." He hugged her. "I don't know what to do without you…" as she cries.

At past twelve midnight, Ruka fled back to the office. They already planned.

"I think I should keep this pistol with me…" she said as she packs her things. It was Sunday morning. And today is Ruka's supposed departure. She arrived at the office in her uniform.

"Miyu! Miyu!" someone called from behind. She knew it was Misaki. "Here are the files you've been asking. They contain all vital information about _Echizen Ryōma." _ She said. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Misaki-chan" she replied and took hand of the envelope. As she enter the meeting complex, all eyes are on her. "Do you know the news, Miyu?" Narumi asked her. "News?" she sarcastically asked. She sat on one of the swivel chairs. "Ruka's leaving" Persona told her. "So? What do you want me to do?" she again, sarcastically asked them. She placed the envelope over the table. "Let our discussion begin." She told them.

"Ryoma Echizen is a professional tennis player. He just retired about two and half years ago to pursue being a businessman. Because of his in-born wealth, he immediately became a successful business tycoon." The lady said. "So, why are you planning to kill him?" she asked. "We want him dead. He knows so much about the Kamikaze." Jinno patiently answered her question. "Go on please.""So, Ryoma Echizen's business is sponsoring tennis events, a tennis gear shop, scattered all around Japan and has three outlets outside Nihon (Japan), one on England, at The Philippines and at Hong Kong. He is planning to enter the assasination business, because he knows what the Kamikaze does" Again, Miyu interrupted. "How did he know all about Kamikaze?" she asked. "Echizen is one of the sons of a former and late member of Kamikaze. He was three centuries before you, Miyu." This time, Misaki answered her quiery. "This is enough. I know much of him." She stood up and exited the complex. She got a plan to do before Echizen.

"Miyu! Pssst! Miyu!"

She searched for the sound. "Above you!" she saw Ruka standing on the second floor of the old building. "See me at the Northern Wing, 13hour!" then Ruka ran off.

13th hour…

She was at the Northern Wing; she could see Ruka's bags are packed inside the van-like car. When no one is around, she sneaked to the van and inflated the front wheel of the car. It wasn't that much obvious, she sneaked back to her hiding place. And a drama occurred…

"Ruka!" she shouted as Ruka is put inside the van. She ran to him and hugged him and fastly whispered: "Get off the car when the clutch jams" and freed from the hug. She knew that Jinno and Narumi are watching them. She glared at them. Ruka also looked at Jinno and Narumi. He even saluted at them. And he purposedly kissed Miyu deeply on her lips in which Miyu returned the favor. Right after Ruka rode the car; Miyu looked at the two board members, and licked her lower lip and walked off.

But… little did she know… Ruka did not get off the van safely… he was near to death…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Facing the Truth

CHAPTER THREE: FACING THE TRUTH

Miyu is preparing herself for her Kyoto visit. Today, she will start the mission, personally assigned to her. _"You must be trained"_ as she recalls… is the purpose of this mission. She wonders where Ruka is, it's been three days since he hadn't returned, maybe he's just hiding somewhere.

While walking to the main office, she took notice at one of the man standing at the gate. "Ruka?" she calls. But, luckily, she saw the boots most Fugo men wear. So she continued to walk near to the man, but is alert of the move of the man. "So, you must be at the wrong place" she said and struck the man with her swiss knife. "Nice meeting yah" she said as she throw her knife and continue walking to the office. As she reaches the door, she heard conversations inside.

"WHY? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! HADN'T YOU CHECKED THE CAR?" she knows its Jinno's voice, he's the only one who can shout within the complex. "W-we checked it sir! But the clutch did really jam!" insisted one of the drivers. She opened the door, Jinno was obviously shocked. "You can go out, we can talk about this later." And he sent the two drivers out. "So what brings you here?" Jinno asked him. "I'm going to Kyoto now. I'm starting my damn mission." She said. She bit her lower lip and checked on her bag. She gets the list of the weapons she will use and handed it over to Jinno. Jinno examined it. "Sniper gun?" Jinno said. She didn't know if that was a question or— "Yeah. Can't live without it." She replied. "Another set of M-14?" Jinno again asked. "Yes!" and she grabbed the list from his hand. "Bye, Jinno. I will really miss your spying antics (winks)" and she headed for the door. "Anyway! JINNO! W-where is Ruka?" she asked. "Are you fishing for information or just confirming your guess?" Jinno sarcastically asked. "BOTH" she replied. "He's dead."

Miyu smiled… then "WHAT?!" Jinno was obviously not shocked or intimidated or something. "It's your fault, Miyu. You're a nice KILLER. You even killed your own lover" Jinno said as he typed something to his laptop.

_Flashback_

_She made the tire flat. But before that, she opened the hood and lit a very little fire on the battery's wire. She knows it will heat and explode once the clutch and engine jams. "Get out when the clutch jams" she whispers to Ruka._

_She did not think that Ruka can get killed by a single blow of this car. Ruka was tied and locked inside when the car exploded._

_End of Flashback_

"He was burnt to death" he said.

"Oh really? Think I'll believe you. Bye, Jinno. Nice joke you've got" she walked towards the door. When she got outside, she thought whether Jinno is telling the truth or he's just covering up. She just rode at her Ferrari and sped to the airport.

Once at the Kyoto Airport… a lady named Hotaru fetched her. "Are you Miyu?" the pimp lady asked. "Yeah. Where would I stay?" she asked. Miyu took off her shades and her hair breezed off. Little she knows, Ryoma Echizen is at the airport together with his exasperated bodyguard, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Sir, where do we go from here?" Natsume asked. As he turned around, Miyu exactly bumped at him. Hotaru's case also fell down. "Shit" was all Natsume could whisper. "I heard that, mister! Well, you better keep your toes in place! No one ever said that shit word to me!! So, I'm giving this back to you, with bonus! YOU DIPSHIT!" she shouted. She's just a VIP that's why no one can stop her, even the police. Natsume was about to slap her when Ryoma grabbed his arm and Miyu put out her Pistol 380 loaded with silver bullets. "She's a woman, you dipshit" Ryoma repeated to him. Natsume got back to reality. "Are you going to slap me? Well, nice attempt, but I think I could kill you for that." Miyu taunted.

She walked up to the airport gate with Hotaru following her around. Then Hotaru led her to a "sophisticated car". Why sophisticated car?

Well, it has the following features:

Three TVs

DVD player

Wine rack

Snack bar

Table

Sub-woofers and speakers

Intercom connected to the driver's seat

"Wow" was all that Miyu could say. Natsume followed her with his eyes.

HAHA! SHORT??


	4. Journey to the Memories 1

CHAPTER FOUR: IT'S NOT A JOKE, MIYU

Miyu was sitting beside the veranda when her phone rang. It was Misaki. "M-miyu! Miyu!" she heard Misaki crying over the line. "Hey, Misaki. Don't cry, I can't understand you!" she said and she drank her wine. "R-ruka… Ruka's dead! Miyu!" Misaki cried on to her. "h-huh?" and she accidentally dropped the glass together with a tear. "He was burnt… he was tied up inside the car! The car exploded when they passed at a gasoline station! M-miyu…" Misaki narrated to her. "I-I thought… J-jinno's joking. " and she also cried. "Miyu… you better do your mission fast… his remains are here, and you are forbidden to see it. But I and Narumi can help you see him. Only if you can finish the mission before the end of the month!" Misaki told her. "O-okay… I'll call you when I have a decision" and she threw her phone to the bed.

"I was the one who killed him." She told Hotaru. "Don't be so hard to yourself, Miyu. Anyway, Ryoma Echizen's picture is already here, and don't be surprised! I think you already met him" she handed the picture to Miyu. "B-but he was so good! How could I kill him?" she asked. "I could kill his bodyguard but not him!""But his bodyguard is not our target!" Hotaru reminded her. "but I found them both cute." Miyu remarked and she forgets that Ruka was just dead.

She was walking along the shopping district when she saw the Tennis Store whom Jinno talks about. It was Ryoma's. "Hmm…" and she entered the store. "Hi, Ma'am! What can we do to you?" a lady greeted her. "I'm wondering if I could buy a tennis racket, three tennis apparels, three tennis shoes and a set of tennis balls" she warmly replied. "O-oh… Yes, ma'am. This way for the apparels." And she was led to the second floor. Once they got up, the first she saw was--- "what?" she said. "Excuse me, ma'am?" the lady asked her too. "Ah, it was nothing! I'm just… oh, never mind" and she chose at the apparels. When they were finished, she was led to a much nearer place to Natsume. She was choosing a shoe when—"So, you play tennis huh?" she heard a man said. When she turned around, she saw Natsume. "Y-yeah." She replied. "Oh… I guess you're also competing for the Kyoto Tennis Festival." Natsume said. "No, actually, it was my first time to… ah, buy at a tennis store." Then Ryoma walked out of the office. She stared at him and thought that she could kill him in a single shot in the head and also his bodyguard. But she couldn't… she wants to play.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Ryoma exclaimed. "Do you play tennis?""No, actually. But I want to learn." She replied. "HAHA! So, Natsume, do you mind if I want you to teach her because of the misinterpreted action you did yesterday?" Ryoma asked the bodyguard. _"So, Natsume is his name huh… not bad… BUT THIS IS BAD! He's going to teach me? S'il vous p'lait! NO!!" _

"Will yah, Natsume?" Ryoma asked again. "Buddy! You must—"

"Okay, okay, sir… I'll teach her."

"GOOD! So, do not let her pay, Ms. Sakamoto huh."

"Yes, Mr. Echizen" the saleslady happily replied. "c'mon, Ms. Sakamoto. Let us leave them alone" and the two went down.

"Hnn"

"Look, I don't want to play tennis. WITH YOU." Miyu told him

"Do you think I want to play it with you?" Natsume asked her and smirked.

But, Ryoma used the intercom from the first floor. "I can see you aren't walking down. Please, come down and let us go to the field."

Natsume walked down first but Miyu grabbed him and threw him to the shoe rack and walked first. "OUCH!" Natsume said but Miyu just went down. "You suck." Miyu whispered.

AT THE TENNIS FIELD…

"You hold it like this." Natsume instructed her. But due to the fact that she wasn't interested at playing tennis, she wasn't that fast learner…

"I said; hold it with your left hand." Natsume repeated. "This is so difficult! Can I just hold it the way I wanted?" Miyu asked. Natsume hugged her from behind to teach her, "No." and Natsume put her left hand at the racket and the other hand to support it. _Why is this happening… he doesn't know me…_ "What is your name?" Natsume is now standing infront of her. "M-miyu" "I was stunned from your reaction at the airport. I thought you were like that always." Natsume told her. "Y-you know… I just got pissed off with that word" she excused herself and went to the dressing room. "Miyu!! What is happening to you? YOU ARE A KILLER!! You're not made to love!" then a tear fell from herself…"So, Ruka was just an infatuation…" she whispered. It was a very hard feeling to resign of. "Miyu?" a voice brought her back to reality.

"Y-yeah?" as she wipes her tears away. It was Ryoma. "There you are! I think we can— Miyu? Is-is that a tear? Look at me, young girl." Ryoma held her chin up. She couldn't hide. "Did Natsume make you cry?" he asked her. "No…" she simply replied. Ryoma held down her chin. "Do you have a problem?" Ryoma asked. "You can share it with me. You know… I also have a problem, my personal problem. I share it with Natsume. I was longing for my lost child." He added sadly. "R-really?" Miyu asked."Maybe you can tell it to me first"

_Ryoma's Flashback_

"_Why do you have to go? Aren't you happy with me?" a woman asked Ryoma. They were in a bunky bed… somewhere at the heart of Edo. She was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "I-I have to go… but in my heart… there would always be a place for you." Ryoma kissed her forehead. When the lady fell asleep, Ryoma packed up and went out. She was his mistress… and his real wife is going back from America._

"_Honey, I am so glad you fetched me! I missed you so much!" a happy Sakura Kinomoto greeted her husband in which she haven't seen for ages. "Nice having you back, Sakura" a monotonous tone greeted the happy voice. "D-do you have a problem, Ryoma?" she asked, unaware of the crime Ryoma committed to her. "Nothing. I'm tired. Let's go back home." Meanwhile, Yuko Ichihara, the mistress is having difficulties. Ryoma haven't called her for days. "Fuck you, you little damn man. You'll regret you left me!" Yuko is pregnant. Ryoma turned to her, in many ways, because Sakura cannot conceive a child, second, Yuko is his bestfriend back when they were highschool students. And last, Yuko was the bridge that connects between Sakura and Ryoma. "It's your fault." Tsubasa told her. _

_Tsubasa is her long-time suitor. Tsubasa and Ryoma always quarrel when it comes to her. "I know…" she just whispered. Her eyes are wet with tears and she is having a slight tummy ache. "I told you Yuko… I told you that he is a __**bastard**__." Tsubasa did really point out the word bastard. "He's not… He is just a little confused about things! (Yuko faced him) I love him and I'll always will! You'll never get a chance with me! NO! NEVER!" Yuko ran to her room and left Tsubasa._

_Because of this, Tsubasa went to Ryoma who is sitting at the sala. "Sir, someone is looking for you." His maid told him. He put down his cigar and his newspaper. "Who is that?" he asked. "A man named… Tsubasa?" "WHAT?" Ryoma asked again. Then he stood up and picked his strength. "Let him in"_

_Tsubasa walked to the palacious home Ryoma owns. "Welcome" Ryoma greeted him coldly. "I went here to talk about Yuko. She's pregnant." Tsubasa told him directly and fiercely. "P-pregnant?" Ryoma was obiviously shocked. Just then, Sakura came down the stairs. "Oh, we have a visitor. Sit down, Mr…?" Sakura was cute down with her sentence. "Tsubasa." He replied. "Well, Mr. Tsubasa, have a sit." Tsubasa sat down. _

_After Tsubasa left, Sakura asked Ryoma who that man was. "He's… he is a friend." Ryoma told her. "TELL ME" Sakura commanded him. "CAN WE TALK ABOUT OTHER THINGS?!" Tsubasa told her again, this time with a much higher voice. " whoa, whoa… Ryoma… how can you shout at me?" Sakura asked him. "S-sorry…" Ryoma went to the veranda and lit his cigar. Sakura grabbed the cigar and threw it. "WHO IS YUKO?!" Ryoma was stunned and he doesn't know what to do. "I've been a martyr, Ryoma… I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. But… but I can't stand this kind of… life. I want you all mine! No other girl aside from me… Ryoma…" and Sakura fell to her knees, crying. " Sa-sakura… i-I love you so much… but…---" "But I can't give you what you want… you want your own child, right?" "Yes" he replied. And with that, Sakura left him._

_End of Flashback_

Ryoma didn't know that Miyu is crying. Miyu let out a soft sob. "Hey… why are you crying?" Ryoma asked her again. "I remembered my father… I lost him too…"

WAA… END OF CHAP… hehe…


	5. Companion

CHAPTER 5Companion

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked her. "Well… all I know was… he left me and my mother." Miyu replied. Miyu was full of anger in her eyes. What could she be doing if she knew Ryoma was his father? She was furious and all she wants is revenge… to the world that abandoned her and disowned her. "Miyu… we share the same." Was all Ryoma can say and she left her. Miyu stood up and went to the steel cabinets. She banged them and almost destroyed it. How dare Ryoma let her anger be alive again. She knew in her heart that she already forgave but every time she realizes that her father wasn't the perfect father almost all her friends had… she wanted to kill him.

"Miyu, Jinno called here." Hotaru greeted her. Her friend's eyes were full of happiness and she's envious of this. She smiled at her. "What did he say?" she asked. "Well, he was asking if there is any progress in your mission. I told him yes. Is there any progress, Miyu?" Hotaru related. "Uh—I hope so. "She replied head down. "You can't kill him, eh?" Hotaru asked. She was troubled. There is a strong barrier between her mission and her target. She feels complete whenever Ryoma's around. Is she in love? "Oh my God." Miyu whispered. "What?" Hotaru glanced back. "No… uh—nothing." And she went to the veranda.

"Natsume… you're in love with her?" Ryoma chuckled as he bites into his clubhouse sandwich. They are in a near restaurant. And they don't look like boss-bodyguard… more like father-son. "You know, Natsume, you can confide to me. You're not just any bodyguard in my employee list. I treat like my son… my own son." And he bit another. "Hnn… arigatou" Natsume replied. "I'm not in love with that girl." "Oh, c'mon Natsume! (chuckles) Be sensible, and face it. I've been in that stage." Ryoma pestered. "Okay… okay… fine. Yeah, I'm happy if she's there and I miss her a lot. But still… there is this hindrance." Natsume cuts off. "What hindrance?" Ryoma asked. "I feel there's something wrong with her personality. I feel like there is danger whenever she's near you or me." He promptly answered. "Hahaha! You're being overprotective and you're being paranoid!" Ryoma remarked.

"I think you can teach me tennis on Saturday morning." Goes the text of Miyu to Natsume's phone. "Chance." He said and he smiled. "Okay. Just give me a ring." He replied. On the other hand, Miyu was just excited. "Hotaru, I feel like I'm in heaven." She giddied like a child.

"You're insane. Don't forget your mission or else you're dead." Hotaru joked. "Neh… Hotaru-chan, if ever… I die in this mission… keep all my memories inside my coffin." She sadly replied. "Bitch. What are you saying?" Hotaru cooked breakfast. "I feel terrible. If I have to kill Ryoma then I have to kill Natsume too. And I know, he'll be the first to defend Ryoma." She gave a deep sigh. "Miyu, you're instinctive to kill. You are an assassin. Brace yourself. Forget what you're feeling… in case you didn't know, Ruka—"

"Shut up, Hotaru. I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's a bygone. And he's dead." She shushed Hotaru. "Okay…" Hotaru braced up.

SATURDAY MORNING…

"Good morning, ma'am. They're upstairs." She smiled at the lobby person and walked up to the near staircase. She saw Natsume, on his back, lying in the retractable chair, dressed up in his blue sando and shorts, his racquet on the floor together with a bottle of water. He was so masculine and no wonder… she was in love. "Natsume" she called almost a moan. Natsume heard it and she saw Miyu one more step at the stair. She was in her shorts and pink tennis sando. Her racquet is on her back. Her hair was tailed up in the back. "Damn" he said. "Excuse me?" Miyu blushed and at the same time angered. "Gomen ne…Let's proceed to the tennis court." Natsume backed. "O-okay." And they walked down to the court.

One and half hours, they almost drained themselves. Natsume is feeling happy, because he has the chance to hug Miyu… and little did he know, Miyu is feeling great. They started 10 in the morning and they ended at 4 in the afternoon. Exactly, Ryoma saw them at the court. He observed the two.

Back to the court, Miyu and Natsume is sitting down the shaded bench. Miyu was drinking her juice when a cockroach from god-knows-where appeared. And of course, she shrieked, almost ear-splitting. "My god, Miyu! Just a cockroach!" Natsume leaned on the cockroach and instead of killing it, put it almost a meter away from Miyu's face which caused for Miyu to shrieked even louder. Natsume accidentally dropped the insect and covered his ears. The insect landed on Miyu's leg… and… Miyu jumped to Natsume and they fell on the ground. Miyu on top of Natsume.

"That's where my parents started" Ryoma laughed and walked to his office. "I could report you of sexual harassment" Natsume chuckled. "HOW DARE YOU!" and a loud, crispy slap landed on Natsume's face.

They walked to Ryoma's office. Silently… almost ear-deafening. "Well, how did the practice go?" Ryoma asked, as if he hadn't seen them. "Well—" Natsume was cut when he saw Miyu really exhausted, sleeping in the couch. "Well… That's the answer." He said. "How did you feel?" Ryoma asked him. "Great." Natsume firmly smiled and sat down beside Miyu. "She's really clumsy." He remarked. "Girls are like that. They fear cockroaches." And Ryoma was back to reality. "What did you just say, BOSS?" Natsume teasingly asked. Of course, he was shocked. "Did you see us?" "Huh? What are you saying… ah, I don't know what you're saying." Ryoma answered. "Aww, Ryoma!" he bothered him like a child. "Okay, I saw you. You, both. She over you." And he pretended he zipped his mouth like a zipper.


	6. confessions and lies

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Confessions and Lies_

_**Okay… wait a second. I don't need flames okay? If you're going to send me one, just send it through PMs! Better if you make an account here at fanfiction so that I can flame you, too! Damn, you're such a coward…**_

"Don't tell her you saw us." Natsume told him.

"Yeah, sure. So, what'll you do? She's already asleep" Ryoma asked him.

Little do they know, Miyu is not asleep. She's listening to their conversation. And she's smiling to herself… her plan is really working.

Miyu woke up at around 7:30 in the evening. "N-natsume?" she called. She was left alone inside the office. She stood up and walked to the window. She saw the two playing tennis. They're very good… and Ryoma… why him? She went to the phone and dialed Hotaru's number.

"Miyu! I'm glad you've called." Hotaru told her. "R-really? Hotaru, I just called to check you up. I'm going home late." She told her friend. "Hmm… Miyu, Jinno's here." Hotaru blurted out. "What?!" but before she could say another Jinno got hold of the phone. "Why don't you kill him now, Miyu?" Jinno firmly asked. "How are you, Jinno?" she avoided. "Tell me, Miyu. I know you're in his place." Jinno kept on asking her. "Okay… I don't have anything with me right now." She replied. "You can kill him without gun. You're an assassin, Miyu. You should act like one!" Jinno shouted. "J-jinno, I can't." Miyu nearly cried. "So that's why… do you want to die, Miyu? I could kill you right now. Answer me… are you going to kill him or not?!" Jinno threatened. "Bye, Jinno." And she put back the phone to its cradle.

"I told you to monitor her moves!" Jinno angrily said. "Y-yeah, I'm always asking about her mission and she's always answering me with a "yes, its fine" or "It's progressing" and kept on avoiding me if I ask her about Ryoma!" Hotaru replied. "That Ryoma… if it wasn't because of his goal…" Jinno looked at the window. He saw a red car parked at their gate. He saw Miyu got down first and a man. "Who is that?" Jinno asked Hotaru. Hotaru went to the window and saw Natsume. "It's Natsume." She replied. "Who is he?" Jinno clearly asked "What is he doing here?" "He is Ryoma's bodyguard." Hotaru told him.

The door swung open. "What the hell are you doing here?" Miyu asked Jinno. She threw him the racquet she was holding. "I am here to check up on your mission. The board is at their wit's-end. Ryoma must die!" Jinno told her. "I have a plan, for Pete's sake! I can do my mission! Just… Just leave me alone! Let me plan for myself!" Miyu drunk the wine she poured in her glass. "Really?! REALLY?! Prove to me that you can do this fucking mission! Give me one! One reason!" Jinno shouted at her. "Oh, shut up, dipshit. Go away." And Miyu locked herself up to her room. 

"I guess, she can do this mission." Hotaru told Jinno. "Alright. Give me a call if she—" 

The door of Miyu's room opened. Miyu was holding shot gun, aimed at Jinno. "If you won't leave me and Hotaru alone, if you keep on bombarding my house messages and those guards, those ninjas you've got wouldn't leave, I'll kill you and your nonsense words." Miyu seriously said. "Hey, Miyu… stay calm. I know you can't kill me. If you do, Ryoma will be dead. His house is surrounded by my friends…" Jinno chuckled. Miyu prepared her shotgun. "Leave" she told Jinno. " I SAID LEAVE!" 

"Okay, Miyu. Be careful the next time you go to Ryoma's place. You might get killed… right there." And Jinno said goodbye.

"Blah blah…" Miyu walked back to her room.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Miyu, Natsume called" Hotaru informed her. "What did he say?" she asked. "Well, he said that Ryoma is out of town, and, Ryoma told him to stay there. So, he is asking if you could eat lunch with him." She said.

"My plan is working, Hotaru." She wickedly said. "Good luck" and Hotaru walked to the living room.


	7. tabularazah

_**Sorry for the sooooper late update to my fanfic… here goes CHAPTER 7**_

"Plan? What plan?" Hotaru asked her, brows meeting. "Well… I told you I will make them BOTH fall to my trap… and--" Miyu was cut when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" Hotaru told her. She walked to the door and to her surprise, it's Natsume. "N-natsume! It's good to see you here!" Hotaru uttered. "Is Miyu in?" Natsume asked. "Y-yeah. She's here. Come on in." Hotaru invited.

Natsume walked inside the loft. Nothing changed. He found Miyu standing by the kitchen door. "Hi…" Miyu briefly greeted. "Hi." He replied. "I thought we'd have lunch. Why so early?" Miyu asked him. "Ahm… well I am excited. Sort of." Natsume answered, running out of words. "So, what are you both waiting for? There is a sofa and you can sit there." Hotaru snobbishly said.

"Shall we?" Natsume asked.

"Sure. But—"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Miyu remembered her mission. Why is she on that place at the very first place. It's for Ruka. Ruka died for her mission. And she must do justice on it. She must kill Ryoma Echizen. IMMEDIATELY.

_**I'm kinda bored right now. And I remembered this fic. I planned to finish this but I think I can't because: ONE, there is a BIG distraction here. TWO, my CRUSH is HERE. THREE, I'm not into my writing mode because it's summer!!**_

"Natsume" Miyu said, her body seated at the sofa. "Where is Mr. Ryoma?" she asked. "He's out of town… remember?" Natsume answered her, bit irritated. "Sorry. I forgot." Miyu said. "Well, are you in for a tennis session?" Natsume asked her. Now, he is standing.

"Oh, sure. Now?" she asked, faking her smile. Actually, she can't think of anything to say. She is torned between her mission and her feelings with this man. She feels like losing her will to continue her mission whenever she's with him. But, still she always thinks that if it weren't for this man, Ruka would be alive.

**TENNIS COURT… AROUND LUNCHTIME**

"I'm up! I can't continue!" Miyu said while panting and catching her breath. "Cheater! Two rounds more!" Natsume told her, not jokingly but more on the part of being serious. "But—"

"No buts about it, Miss Know-it-all" Natsume taunted "Hold to your racquet and watch for the ball"

And Miyu, as being the agent that is always absent-minded, was hit by the ball. Right to her right eye.

"Ouch! SHIT!" she exclaimed. "Oh God! Sorry!" Natsume rushed to her side and quickly looked right to her eye. "It's not that bad but we have to apply ice on it to reduce the swelling." And he carried her, bridal-style.

"Its' your fault, I told you to hold on to your racquet and watch out for the ball" Natsume told her. "No, it's not! If you're not as idiot as a retarded, you'll wait for me to catch up!" Miyu argued. "Hey, little sissy, will you shut up?" Natsume raised his hand to her face. "TALK TO MY HAND." "Will you put that out? Stop acting like you're some kind of a shimy shimy bodyguard!" she replied and slapped his hand. "Damn you." Natsume whispered. "WHAT?!" Miyu looked back. "I said—get out" Natsume ordered.

"FINE." She replied. She walked down the first floor and walked to the phone. "Hotaru. Dammit, answer the phone." The phone hung up, "Moshi moshi" someone answered. It's a voice of a man. "H-hello… is Hotaru there?" she asked. _"Oh great, Hotaru. You're taking a man to our house. Damn it." _"Miyu?" Hotaru on the phone. "Who is that?" she sarcastically asked her back. "Oh, it's just a visitor… how was your plan?" Hotaru, obviously changing the topic. "Hotaru, I told you not to bring any visitor there aside from the fing officials! You're obviously violating YOUR rule." She told her. "Hey, you're bringing Natsume here, too." Hotaru reminded her too. "Natsume is—he's not a threat!" she argued with Hotaru. "Fine. Say all you want, but Kaname will sleep here for tonight and that is final! DAMN IT!" and the line went dead.

"GREAT. JUST GREAT." She said to herself.

"Is there something wrong? You ready for lunch?" Natsume asked her. "Y-yeah." She replied and she headed for the door.

_**Guys, please stop sending me FLAMES. A'right? I don't really need the so-called, "REASONABLE FLAMES FROM THE RESPECTED CRITICS BLAH BLAH BLAH" **_

They ate at a well-known Japanese restaurant along Osaka. She ordered for a plate of tempura and glass of cold tea while he ordered for sushi and tea. "Hnn…" Natsume sighed. "What?" Miyu consciously asked. "Nothing. I just saw an enemy." He said. "Where?" she asked. "Stop asking questions, and eat. We have to get out fast." He said. As she was looking at his face, he was chewing fast as if he's chewing a gum and swallows it fast too.

"Now what?"he turned to asked. "Nothing. I'm just happy that… I finally had the chance to look at your face." She blurted out. She knows it's not the right words and right time to say those.

"Eat." He commanded. "Fine. Be easy, okay?" she teased.

_**SORRY. THIS IS SOO SHORT. I'll UPDATE NEXT WEEK OR NEXT DAY… OR MAYBE NEXT YEAR.I MISS YOU GUYS. SUMMER WILL BE SOON OVER. AND SCHOOL DAYS… THE WORST DAYS OF MY LIFE. **__****___


End file.
